Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Pudding
''Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Pudding ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the Near Future. Plot In the South Pole, Bill Barnacle and his crew are cursing across the waters as when their ship crashes from a wave. Afterwards, they were starving and their evil shipmate Buncle wanted to eat Sam as when he thought it tastes like veggie pie. After that situation they discover some sort of pudding magic called Albert that can talk, change flavour on request, lasts forever and demands that they continue to eat him. The crew are divided over the pudding but two of them resolve to protect and look after it. 10 years later, far from this, a small koala named Bunyip Bluegum discovers that he is not an orphan and sets out on a quest to find his parents, Meg and Tom Bluegum. Their paths cross on the road when Bunyip stumbles into the middle of an attempt by thieves to steal the everlasting pudding from Bill and his first mate Sam. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Dot, The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, The Crime Empire, The Rough Gang, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Hades, Ursula, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, Sheldon J. Plankton, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, The Crime Empire, The Rough Gang, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Hades, Ursula, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, Sheldon J. Plankton, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, and Team Rocket will be working with Buncle. * Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Swanoff and Albert the Magic Pudding will be joning Pooh and his friends at the end of the film. * Both Jean-Bob and Albert the Magic Pudding are voiced by John Cleese. * Both Thomas and the Magic Railroad and The Magic Pudding were released by Icon Film Distribution distributed by Warner Bros. Home Video in the UK (which released the first three Pokémon films). * The Magic Pudding was also released by Icon Film Distribution distributed by 20th Century Fox in Austraila (which released FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Digimon: The Movie ''and ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) * The Tigger Movie, Sailor Moon S, Thomas and The Magic Railroad, The Emperor's New Groove, Pokémon: The Movie 2000 and The Magic Pudding were all released in 2000. * FernGully: The Last Rainforest. ''the ''Dot and the Kangaroo ''franchise and ''The Magic Pudding all takes place in Australia. Category:76859Thomas Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers